


Fill You Up with Love

by Beastly-Feasts (MommaVanillaBear)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Cryptid Shiro, Double Anal Penetration, Egg Laying, Fantasy AU, M/M, Oviposition, Rimming, Tentacle Sex, Witch Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaVanillaBear/pseuds/Beastly-Feasts
Summary: In the cabin that resided in the middle of the forest, lived a witch of great beauty and magics he wove with ease; settled by the cabin laid a lake, deep and wide with  a surface like glass on the calmest of days. In the water the witch's husband could be found, swimming in the deep depths.The man was not human, not by a long shot, but in a way, neither was the witch, and oh how they were happy together.





	Fill You Up with Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this piece of writing was made for the Of Beast and Bottoms zine, so please make sure to check it out!  
> I put in a lot of time for this piece and hope you all enjoy it!

The sun had barely made its way over the horizon and already the mid July heat was beginning to drift back in, chasing away the morning dew and sucking out the cooler night air that desperately tried to stay within the cabin. High up above a falcon called as it circled around its prey, the smaller birds giving their calls amongst the thicker branches and the sounds of the water lapping against the shoreline of the lake could be heard. It wasn’t always perfect, some days the heat made the cabin stifling and some days the rain would refuse for days to let up, but to the young witch that lived in the cabin with his husband, it was home. 

The aged cabin that the witch had come to call home sat right by a lake in the forest- the surrounding land from as far as the eye could see and even further had once belonged to his grandfather, the land passed down to him when he had made it known that he wanted to focus more on his crafts and brewing rather than trying to go out into the world and find a nice woman to settle down with. It was another reason why he preferred to live in the forest away from others, for where he hailed from it was expected that men where to fall in love with women...human women...and that was just not what he preferred. 

For both accords. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*

Dressed in a silken blue robe that did very little hide his bare chest and long legs, the witch finally made his way out of the comfort of the cabin- though it was small, it was home all the same, decorated in soft silks and furrs, various bottles and cauldrons hanging about in the one corner of the cabin he called his work station for when he was too tired to go outside, and an old bed of carved wood laid near the fireplace to keep them warm during the winter months. The witch made his way towards the waters edge of the old dock that had long been stripped of its rotting panels and fixed up as best it could, offering a sturdy walk way for the witch to stroll on. His feet coming to a stop just at the end of the walk way as he lowered himself onto his knees, gazing into the water that showed his reflection before suddenly a new face took the image away, a decaying face that was bleached white with skin stretched over its skull, sunken in eyes, and mouth open to show rotting teeth.

The witch shrieked and scuttled back,nearly tripping over his own robes when suddenly a laugh was heard and an all too familiar body began to pull itself from the water.

“You fucking prick! You nearly scared the piss out of me!” The witch brought a hand to his chest, feeling his heart pound within, blue eyes as deep as the seven seas glaring at the half form of a man that laid on the dock. Though the witch could curse him to high heavens, he absolutely adored the man that laid laughing at him. For that man was his husband.

“Oh Lance, you make it too easy.” Shirogane laughed, loud and full bellied, his golden hued eyes gazing at him so full of love that Lance couldn’t help but drop his robe and walk over to the man, moving to sit on the edge of the docks, bare as the day he was born with his feet in the water. They made an unusual sight, not that it mattered much to the witch known as Lance- whom knew he was a bit of an oddity himself, being a cuban celtic self proclaimed witch, his skin sun kissed and dark from years of play, and his dark chocolate locks falling well past his shoulders, usually swept in a ponytail or braided. His eyes were what had him standing out in a crowd, for they were dark and beautiful, shimmering in the light of the moon with an almost unearthly glow, and his freckles a splash of stars on the canvas of his face. Standing at a proud 5’7 and thin as a reed,the witch was beautiful, his smile bright and his eyes full of love. Nestled up to his husband he could really get a good look of the man- could really see and admire once more just how  _ different  _ Shirogane was compared to him. 

Shirogane himself had never been quite sure as to exactly what he was, from his waist up he appeared for the most part human, his skin a grayish white and his eyes were hued gold, though that had never bothered Lance, nor did the scales that laid in patches on his belly and neck. Not even the sharp teeth that Shirogane could grow and shrink at will- and his hair was kept cut short, though almost always damp from his time in the water, a pitch black that reminded Lance of the ink in his quills. From Shirogane’s hips down however was another story, in his normal state of being Shirogane was a mess of dark purple and black tentacles that swayed and twisted, some were ribbed and some were thin, a patch work as if they couldn’t tell exactly what creature they had all wanted to be from. It had bothered Shirogane before, the man having done his best to hide his true form- though he could form two legs with them, Lance knew they were painful to maintain for longer than a few minutes.

Lance, rather than run away in terror or try and tell others about the monstrosity he had found in the outskirts of the village he had been visiting, merely brought the monstrous man back with him, reassuring the nervous and growling man that he was bringing somewhere safe. 

And that he had; they hadn’t come to the cabin and lake as lovers, in fact, Shirogane had originally ignored Lance for weeks, in hopes of simply living his life in the lake without being disturbed. But little by little he found he couldn’t ignore the witch that brought him healing salves for his wounds from hunting and plates of food, even when he was sure Lance wasn’t eating enough, there was always a large portion for him to eat. Which had Shirogane swallowing the fear he held for others to finally crawl out of the lake and hunt the game that the forest offered, his first hunt having been several raccoons and a small bear.

“Lance?” Shirogane asked, a tentacle wrapped loosely around the witch’s ankle, another having moved to stroke softly at his wrist. “Do you truly...Do you truly want..me?”

Lance’s smile grew lovingly sweet, his fingers stroking through Shirogane’s hair and petting one of the tentacles. “Oh Takashi, my handsome beloved, why would I want anyone else when i have the whole universe right here beside me? No one can replace you, you are so deeply imbedded in my heart that I would die from sorrow should you vanish.” 

Shirogane guided Lance’s head to face him, a kiss pressed to his lips as sharp nails softly stroked down Lance’s arm, careful not to cut- always careful never to harm his beloved. “I love you, my little witch.”

“As i love you, my heart’s desire.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

With the sun up higher, Lance walked around the border of his territory; with Shirogane out hunting for fresh meat, he made himself busy with foraging for the various wild flowers and spices he needed alongside berries for jams. Allowing the raw vegetation to dirty his hands and fill his basket, he made sure to pluck the juiciest strawberries he could find. For though Shirogane devoured mostly meat- it truly was a sight to see him unhinge his jaw and tear into the flesh of animals- he did on occasion allow Lance to feed him the berries he gathered, strawberries being amongst his favorite, he devoured the bottles of jams whenever Lance made them for him.

The afternoon air was warm and the breeze soft against his skin, a gentle hum escaped the witch whilst he worked, glancing ever so often into his rapidly filling basket. Fingers continued to work, the humming however stopped when the air around him changed. Lance could swear he felt the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. 

He was being watched.

Head turned just enough to peer over his shoulder the witch only saw the bushes and the surrounding forest, a cool breeze kissed his neck and brought a shiver down his spine. A voice whispered on the wind that he should run, and Lance had always heeded the whispers he heard, for seldom did they ever lure him astray.

“ _ Run little witch, if he catches you then you are his to keep.” _

Lance gripped his basket and took a deep breath, a dark blanket of clouds drifting to cover the sun. 

_ “If he catches you he will do whatever he wants with you.” _

Lance felt his belly flip and his legs tremble as he took the first few steps away from the bushes that shuddered. 

_ “Do you agree, little witch?” _

Lance could only nod.

_ <i>“Run!”</i> _

Like a deer bolting from the hunter Lance began to run, his heart racing in his chest as he jumped and mazed around the forest of trees and logs, nearly tripping several times but knowing he had to keep running or else he would be caught. Lance could hear the rustling of bushes growing ever louder behind him, could hear the dragging of something behind him, and the scraping of claws and gnashing of teeth had him trembling as he ran faster, keeping his basket close. He could almost see the ring of moss that marked the protective barrier of the cabin’s yard, could smell the hickory smoke. He even saw the wooden siding of the cabin and just before he could enter the protective circle he was suddenly grabbed upon by around his ankle and tugged sharply back, the creature of the forest pinning him down to the forest ground, Lance’s heart skipped a beat and his face was tilted away from the ground in order to breath, but the weight on him did not strike true fear. 

No.

It was exhilaration. 

“You lost, my little witch. And now you are mine.” Shirogane rasped, his breath hot against Lance’s ear, coppery with the scent of blood from his latest kill, tentacles thicker than vines wrapping around his limbs as if to hogtie him. Lance could feel Shirogane’s wet warmth against his back as well as teeth scraping down the expanse of his neck, breaking the skin to leave beading red trails but not enough to scar. “You agreed to my terms, and now you’re mine, whatever shall i do with a little naughty witch like you, you should have known not to run from me.”

Lance knew not to respond, his eyes wide as he felt a tentacle slip up the back of his robe to grope at his backside, feeling the tapered end tear the silk of his pantines. Shirogane’s nails dug into Lance’s shoulder blades to get him to make eye contact. Shirogane’s mouth was streaked crimson with the blood of his kill and his eyes a dark gold, the smile on his lips promised that Lance would  _ ache. _ Lance whined at such a look but Shirogane did not release him, the monster of a man moved off of the witch only to pull him up, tentacles wrapping around his limbs to keep him compliant as he was manhandled and lifted to Shirogane’s chest, carried in a mocking bridal style fashion. 

The witch did not struggle as he was carried away from the protective barrier- it was better than being dragged at least, his eyes glancing to the beast of a man that brought him once more into the heart of the forest. It was however towards a deeper, almost forbidden part that he was carried to, where the trees grew sickly and twisted, thorn bushes curled amongst each other and their thorns rusty shades of crimson from where they had previously ensnared others. Lance could see the bones and claw engraves on the trees and rocks, the stench of death and decay thick in the frigid air. If he straigned himself Lance thought he could see glinting eyes amongst the trees that blinked out of existence. Not even the sun could pierce the high canopy of dead branches and clumps of nests. The air about this part of the forest was stale,as if a tomb for something that no one spoke about. Had it not been Shirogane that carried him, he would have feared it would soon become his tomb, and the bones would be his, but Lance trusted the beast of a man, gasping when he could see a cave coming into focus from the dark foliage, suddenly all too aware that he was on his back and being dragged into the cave by his ankles, the smirk on Shirogane’s lips promising something wicked in mind for him. 

The floor of the cave was covered in thick, sponge like moss, the cave itself almost completely dark save for a bit of light that came in from the outside. Lance could smell ozone, thick in the cavern air and could feel his body come to a stop, a tentacle keeping him pressed down as Shirogane set about in working on a small fire near the further wall of the cave, using his own sharpened nails like flint. Once the fire was cackling to life, offering just enough light for Lance to see his own body and Shirogane’s, the beast of a man moved back, tentacles taking their time to rip the fabric of the witch's robe, casting aside the remnants to the fire for them to be burnt away, only stopping when the witch was left only in his bare skin, eyes wide at the animalisticness that was in Shirogane’s body. Shirogane’s eyes glowed just a bit more, and his tentacles more possessive as they stroked around Lance’s arms and legs, one set of tentacles reaching out to take hold of Lance’s legs, spreading them wide before lifting Lance up until the witch was partially resting on his upper back and arms. The tentacles did not let him go however as his legs were further lifted and spread, coming to a stop and leaving Lance that way before an all too familiar tongue was felt licking slowly between his parted cheeks, the very tip taking it’s time to lick and coat the rim of his hole, tasting him and slickening the rim of muscle with his natural slick dripping saliva. Lance’s teeth bit down onto his bottom lip as he knew what came next, the tip working its way inside slowly, stretching him playfully by poking the very tip of the tongue in before slipping out, doing so several times until it was able to work in a full inch. The way the tongue felt inside of him, Lance could never describe, Shirogane’s tongue always felt warm yet cold, slimy from his natural saliva glands yet almost human like in texture. The tongue wiggled it’s way deeper past the rim of muscle, tasting Lance deeper than any human tongue could, thrusting lazily, the tip wiggling deeply when Shirogane began to truly get interested. 

Lance gasped when he felt the tongue elongate, brushing in past his prostate, his mouth falling open, a tentacle quick to push it’s way past his lips, effectively gagging him. The sensation of having a tentacle thrusting into his mouth, nearly down his throat whilst a tongue thrust into his hole had Lance unable to think properly, his eyes trying to make out the tentacles he knew were around him, wondering just what Shirogane had in mind for him. Those thoughts were soon dashed as the tentacle went deeper into his mouth, thrusting just weak enough to not harm the witch, a sweet, watery liquid dripping down Lance’s tongue and throat, the liquid an aphrodisiac that Lance knew all too well. He practically mewled, drinking it down, pleased in knowing he was the only one to ever taste it- the only one who will ever taste it. Lance greedily suckled on the tentacle that bobbed in his mouth, the tongue tip stroking against his prostate, causing his cock to twitch with interest. The witch’s toes curled in the moss of the floor as a tentacle brushed teasingly against the tip of his cock, Shirogane taking great pleasure in making his beloved feel so blissed, the tentacle in Lance’s mouth gushing one last spurt of the aphrodisiac before slipping out, purposefully getting a bit of it on Lance’s face, the sight having Shirogane smirk when he slipped his tongue out of Lance’s ass in order to move to gaze at him, already seeing the way Lance’s eyes glossed over and his mouth slipped into a dopey grin. 

“I’m going to fill you. You’re much too skinny.” Shirogane growled, moving a tentacle to wrap it around Lance’s slim waist, pressing the tip gently down on Lance’s stomach to prove a point. “That simply won’t do.”

Lance groaned as if to agree, his eyes half lidded and a bit of drool dribbled from the corner of his mouth. “Please T-Takashi, please fill me. Want to feel you inside me- stretch me, weigh me down…”

Shirogane moved himself just enough to press a kiss to Lance’s lips when he moved the witch’s legs down so that Lance could lay fully on his back once more, the tentacle around his stomach lazily stroking. “I’ve been waiting for so long for this, now i can finally let go. Watch you stretch with my eggs, you’ll be such a pretty sight, so swollen and milky. Isn’t that what you want Lance, to give yourself to me?”

With hooded eyes and a broad smile Lance’s head nodded, he couldn’t help but giggle at the thought of being filled to the brim and worshipped, carried around and milked, his toes curled and his legs trembled at such a thought. Kissing back against Shirogane’s mouth Lance licked the seams of the man’s lips, soon tracing his sharpened teeth with the tip of his tongue, tasting the slick as well as a lingering copper from the blood of the kill. Lance didn’t mind the odd taste, simply happy to wrap his slender arms around Shirogane’s shoulders to pull him in closer as he kissed him desperately, needing their bodies closer. A wish he was given as he felt tentacles wrapping around his legs and torso to lift him to Shirogane’s own bdy, his chest brushing against the beast of a man’s. Lance shivered, feeling the claws of his beloved move down the skin of his sides, knowing just how easy he could pierce him and maim him- but no, Shirogane would never harm him, that Lance knew for a fact. Lance’s dull fingertips scratched softly at the back of Shirogane’s neck, earning him a happy growl from the man as he felt his legs once more spread and lifted, this time Shirogane moved so that he was still face to face with the witch as a tentacle began to rub between his cheeks instantly. A growl had Lance relaxed as a bit more aphrodisiac slick was rubbed into the skin to relax his rim further, though the tip of the tentacle was much thicker than the tongue that Lance had just taken, the tip tapered a bit. Lance pouted as he felt the tip press against his rim as if he were about to thrust it in only to stop each time Lance’s rim started to open. The teasing action was done several times, nearly pressing the tip in completely only to stop. Lance huffed loudly with agitation against Shirogane’s mouth but was only met by a growl, the beast of a man taking a form of pity on him as he pressed the tentacle back against Lance’s hole insistently, pressing inwards until his tentacle like cock could be sheathed, the heat around the tentacle tip causing Shirogane to growl out in pleasure before he worked on slipping the tentacle in deeper. It never seemed to matter how often Lance was fucked, he was always tight as if he were a blushing virgin again, his inner channel hot and tight with the walls wrapping against the tentacle cock each inch that it slipped inwards. Shirogane moved a much slimmer tentacle to Lance’s cock to playfully flick the tip, earning a squeak that only fueled the tentacle to wrap around Lance’s cock to stroke lazily as the one inside Lance’s hole began to thrust, making sure to test to see how far Lance could comfortably take a tentacle this size. He found that he could go well past what he should, a thrill of excitement washing over the beast of a man when he thought about just how deeply he could stuff Lance, being able to fill him up more than he thought. Lance felt like putty in Shirogane’s appendages, the witch did not try and push or demand, merely allowed his body to be used, his hole relaxed for the tentacle to slip in and out in thrusts whilst the one one around Lance’s cock rubbed it’s spaded tip gently along the slitted tip, earning a cry from the witch. But Shirogane wasn’t happy with just using two tentacles to pleasure Lance, no, he knew his beloved could handle more, and he wanted to see it. Shirogane focused on bringing two of his inner tentacles up to Lance’s chest, the slight suction like barbs on the ends bit into Lance’s skin around his nipples as the suction part of the tentacle tips began to suckle on the skin and release, working like little mouths as he focused on simply making Lance’s nipples erect and sensitive. The tentacles were normally used to help catch his prey, but now Shirogane felt that Lance was his prey, something delicious he wanted to catch- and catch he did as he pinned Lance closer to his upper body, the two hungry tentacles on his chest suckling and pulling on the nipples greedily. Shirogane watched Lance’s eyes widen at having his nipples suckled on by the tentacles, clearly a new sensation for him, his mouth falling open making room for Shirogane’s tongue to slip inside, mapping out the delicious cavern of the hot inner flesh. 

Lance’s brain tried to hold onto coherent thought but it was oh so hard to when he had aphrodisiac running through him, his hole being spread and teased with each thrust. He was helpless but to feel the large tentacle use him like the breeding toy he felt; his own cock being stroked by the slimmest and slimiest tentacle he knew shirogane had, but it was so much better than anything a human could give him. It was the tentacles at his chest that had his mind reeling. His nipples were always Shirogane’s favorite things to tease, he knew that, knew that the beast of a man likes to lay around and suckle on them until Lance’s body fell back on ancient instinct and caused him to lactate. With how Shirogane had his tentacles suctioning on his nipples he could feel his chest stirr as if his body was trying to produce milk. The witch could barely moan with the tongue in his mouth stealing his breath away, feeling clawed hands moving up to his head to stroke his hair and over his ears. Lance’s body felt deliciously hot and cold all at once, he could barely keep his eyes open as pleasure washed over him, threatening to drown him as he wondered where his body began and where it ended, wondering just what was him and what was Shirogane filling him and manipulating him. 

The witch had been barely aware he was moved until he blinked his eyes open, finding himself suddenly straddling Shirogane’s waist and arching towards him as the thick tentacle inside him continued to thrust at a ruthless pace, offering him little mercy especially as it began to wiggle against his prostate, sending glimmers of stars to his vision.He could feel the tentacle around his cock keeping pace with the one inside of him, using his own precum to slicken his cock, allowing it to slip and slide down his cock as Shirogane pleased.The beast of a man was not afraid to let his growls of pleasure be heard in the darkness of the cavern, his eyes glowing in the dark where the fire did not reach his face, his hands gripping Lance’s jaw as he continued to kiss his breath away. A jolt had the witch gasping as pain flurred in his chest, he could feel something tightening, twisting and filling until the pressure began to dissipate; he could feel twin rivelets dribbling down his chest, knowing that the twin suctioning had succeeded in getting his milk to once more flow. He was not able to think of that for very long, his body jolting when his hole began to burn, another tentacle working its way inside of him. He muffled out in question but Shirogane did not removed his tongue from his mouth to answer. The sensation of the albeit slimmer tentacle wiggling and pushing in alongside the first had Lance’s body practically stiffening as if he were a bow, almost ready to break as his body was once more fed the aphrodisiac from Shirogane’s mouth, a hand stroking through his hair lovingly, reminding the witch that his beloved was not a mindless beast. The honey sweet liquid dribbled down Lance’s throat and had his eyes once more glazing over, his body relaxing further, his cock dribbling pre-cum steadily as milk was continued to be sucked from him. A bit of drool dripped down Lance’s chin, he was filled with unimaginable pleasure, unable to think when he felt a bit of pressure against his rim. He couldn’t fully think of a way to describe it, the tentacle inside him thickened, expanding as something warm and firm was pushed past his rim, entering Lance slowly. The witch couldn’t fight it, couldn’t clamp his legs shut for they trembled when he tried and a voice growled in his ear that he had said that he was Shirogane’s to do as the beast decided was best. Rolling his head back Lance accepted what was to come, realizing as a second and third small object was inserted inside of him that he remembered Shirogane had promised to fill him with lifeless eggs. Oceanic blue eyes rolled down to watch as a small bump was beginning to form in his lower belly, unable to keep count of how many eggs had already slipped past his abused rim, his cock mercilessly teased until he was screaming once more into Shirogane’s mouth, unable but to cum.

Shirogane took his time in stroking his tentacle down Lance’s cock, milking his beloved until the witch was writhing and crying out in pleasure, no doubt feeling it in waves. Lance’s body was always such a delicious morsel to Shirogane, the beast of a man taking great joy each time he touched him to push him closer to the edge, to see how far he could push the boundary before he had to stop. Slipping already twenty eggs inside of the witch Shirogane watched the slight bump became a swell, the second tentacle that was inside of him slowly releasing the eggs it held, another slow moving fifteen or so, Shirogane growled low in pleasure at finally being able to release them, a sticky cum substance spurting from the tip of the deeply buried tentacle, his hands moving down to Lance’s belly to hold the heavy globe, rubbing the reddening skin. Shirogane slipped his tentacle away from Lance’s cock in order to bring it to Lance’s mouth to watch the hazy eyed witch lick it clean, a smirk on Shirogane’s lips when he felt the rest of his own eggs and cum finish being pumped into the witch, the tentacle oh so slow in slipping out of Lance’s abused and sore hole, knowing that the sticky cum would keep the eggs trapped inside of the witch for quite a while. Rubbing his hands over the belly that looked to be in the last stages of a triplet pregnancy, Shirogane pressed a kiss to the moaning witch’s lips, growling for him to sleep.

And Lance could only obey, his chest still dripping milk that he knew the man would drink, his eyes sliding slowly closed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Everything ached…

The moon beam falling over his face had barely been enough to wake him, it was the ache that the witch had felt that had brought him back to the world of the living, his eyes blinking lazily to take in the sight of the fire in the fireplace and the beast of a man he called his beloved, stirring something in a pot that smelt delicious- of meat and mushroom gravy, and Lance’s belly gurgled with hunger. Lance struggled to sit up, huffing as he glanced down at his belly, eyes widening he had thought it all just a dream, but his large swollen belly and leaking chest was a reminder that it had not been.

“You’re finally awake.” Shirogane purred, moving on his tentacles to where their bed rested by the curtained window, strong arms helping in placing Lance in a sitting position before he moved back to bring a bowl and spoon to the witch. “You were such a lovely sight on the cavern floor, I almost didn’t want to move you, but I know you would prefer to be home than there.”

Lance rubbed a hand down his sore, swollen belly, noting that under his stretched skin he could feel the bumps of jelly eggs, a gurgling heard from his belly being so full but also so very hungry. Lance pouted his lips and crossed his arms over his belly, a huff leaving his lips. “Takashi, look at me! How am I supposed to go to the farmers market tomorrow! I can barely sit up and my chest is leaking like a dripping faucet!”

Shirogane’s mouth simply widened in a smile, his hands stroking Lance’s belly before fingers stroked up to the witch’s chest, giving his leaking nipples a squeeze that had Lance shivering. “You said I could do whatever I want with you, and i want to keep you like this for a bit. You’re gorgeous as always, no matter the day, but like this, you shine like a fertility goddess and i just want to devour you.” He teased, leaning in to lap up the milk that dribbled down Lance’s chest, cleaning the skin with his tongue slowly as to not miss a drop before coming up to give the nipples a cleaning. 

Lance gasped as his belly was licked and his nippled suckled upon by the beast of a man, his eyes averted to keep from looking at the sight of his swollen body being used once more by the beast’s whims. His hole ached but he could feel the slight burn of a healing salve, and when he looked at Shirogane he could only see love in the man’s eyes for him, something that had him at ease as he began to eat his dinner of roasted meats and mushrooms in a heavy gravy. It wasn’t by any means fancy, but it was hearty and warm, it showed Lance that Shirogane truly did enjoy taking care of him, and that made it taste all the more delicious. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand Lance placed the empty bowl aside and merely stroked his fingers through Shirogane’s hair as the man suckled on his chest to relieve him of his excessive milk, the sensation oddly soothing, his head lulling back as he gazed at the stars he could see from between the windows curtains. “You’re like a gluttonous kit. Just happy to have your milk and lay beside me. It’s a good thing i love you or i would probably hex your ass.”

“Mmm, but you’re just so delicious. I can’t help myself.” Shirogane purred, looking up to Lance, milk dripping from his lips which he quickly licked away with his tongue. 

“Fine, fine, don’t say embarrassing things like that.” Lance whined, looking away. “So when do these eggs come out.”

Shirogane smirked at that. “A few days. Maybe a week.”

“A week?!”

  
  


The first few days after being filled the Witch found himself constantly off balance, his footsteps unsure, having to be guided where he needed to go by Shirogane, the beast of a man always smiling apologetically. Lance could see the pride in his eyes and knew that despite Shirogane feeling sorry that the witch couldn’t walk by himself with ease, he knew the other was also immensely proud of himself that he could do that to him. Though Lance huffed and groaned about the odd weight and even gave Shirogane third degree side eye, he couldn’t help but find it nice when he waded in the water of the lake and felt the gentle caress of tentacles around his belly, a greedy mouth on his chest whenever his milk began to leak again. Sirogane took his time in making sure his chest was still milky each day by suckling greedily and kneading with his fingers until the nipples and breasts were raw and ached from over production. 

Lance wouldn’t have his greedy beloved any other way however. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The moon had risen high in the sky and oh so full the night that Lance was beginning to feel restless inside the cabin. After having eaten his supper alongside his beloved- a feast sized buck with fresh rolls and vegetables from his garden- Lance had to get out and seek fresh air. The night was pleasantly cool, allowing Lance to wear a simple blue gown that clung to his belly much like it would a pregnant lass, the rest hanging off him fluidily.His footsteps though unsure brought him to the lake in which he stepped in, the water cool on his sun heated skin, and the moon’s beams falling over the water to make it shimmer in the dark, lovely and mystical, as if it could be a portal to another realm. Lance sighed the further in he strolled, the water lapping at his belly, his eyes spying Shirogane, the beast of a man clothless and dripping from the swim he had just finished, approaching Lance resembling a god of the lake, his hands seeking Lance’s clothed belly and his eyes full of love. 

“You are restless?” Shirogane asked, leaning in to press a kiss to the witch’s lips. He could still taste the flavor of meat and gravy on the witch’s lips and tongue when he deepened the kiss, tentacles under the water moving Lance’s legs up and spread, still keeping him afloat. 

“Yes...it’s like i have energy that just wants to come out, as if a storm were in the air but there is none. I can’t sit still and I can't lay down.Something told me...i should be in the water- oh!” The witch stopped as he felt something inside him beginning to shift down, an odd slick like substance dripping from his hole that he could feel the tentacle stretching much to his embarrassment, he looked to the beast of a man for answer only to find Shirogane giving him a loving smile. “Tak-Takashi what is going on?”

“I think you know what is happening, why else would you come to the lake, the water is soothing you. The eggs have lost most of their form by now, and your body knows they need to come out. Do not worry, they will dissolve in the water, but right now, we need to get you ready to give them a little push.” He saw the confusion on Lance’s face and pressed a kiss to his lips once more. “It will not hurt, in fact,it may be quite pleasurable to you, once the eggs are on their way out, I'm sure it’ll become easier.” 

The witch, though nervous, trusted Shirogane, the beast of a man would never harm him, he never had yet and Lance knew he never would. The sensation of the slime like slick dripping out of him had Lance’s nose wrinkling at the odd sensation. His belly felt to physically shift, the eggs that had once been a firm gelatin were now soft like jelly; he could feel the jelly egg begin to slip,the tentacle that stroked his belly began to push down upon it as if to help the egg slip out of him. Lance cred softly when he felt the tentacle at his hole widen to make sure he was prepared, for though the jelly eggs were softer, they were still bulbos. Lance’s hands clung to Shirogane’s shoulder and kisses were pressed to his neck as he felt the first egg slip lazily against his prostate, causing a whimper to escape him at the ghostly sensation before he felt the tentacle slip from his hole in order to let the egg slip out. The experience was absolutely new and had Lance gasping as a tentacle brushed against his cock, no doubt Shirogane trying to distract him from the odd sensation as the tentacle on his belly continued to press down. Lance’s body felt hot and cold, as if he wasn’t sure if he felt sick or not, there was not a trace of pain which he had been worried he would when it came time for the release of the eggs, instead only a bit of pressure was felt from the eggs beginning to shift and droop there way down, a shiveer felt of pleasure when the eggs would brush his prostate, the water of the lake cool whenever it would slip inside of him, pushed out each time with an egg. Lance would have found it utterly humiliating had it been somewhere else, had he been with someone else, but he had no real shame at being used once again, this time to remove the eggs and melting jelly like substance, his belly becoming slimmer with each push until only a slight pudge remained that he knew would have to pass naturally. 

Gazing up at Shirogane with sweat soaked bangs and soft blue eyes, Lance merely stroked his fingers down the beast of a man’s neck, his chest dribbled milk and his thighs were slack and held open by the tentacles under the water. Shirogane’s fingers stroked Lance’s hair out from his forehead and chuckled. Lips met lips once more in soft kisses, Lance’s body cradled close by tentacles as he slipped deeper into the water, still kept afloat. The moon was higher in the sky but the reflection still lit up the water, the fireflies in the air illuminating around them, Lance’s hands, softer and thinner than Shirogane’s own moved to stroke through his hair, their kisses becoming longer.

Hearts beating in unison.

“I love you Lance, full of eggs or simply as is.” Shirogane murmured, his body moving so that he could float on his back with Lance laying on top of him. Lance curled up happily, breathing in the scent of the lake air and the natural musk of the other, content to be held as he watched the star’s light reflect in his beloved’s eyes.  
“As i love you, with every fiber and ounce of my soul.” 

His words were sealed with yet another kiss.


End file.
